Dark Undertones
by animagirl
Summary: : Kiseki Oharu is a girl from the real world falls into the Ouran world. She is basically looking to cause trouble but soon finds a friendship and perhaps love. HikaruxocxKaoru. M-rated for safty
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran Host**

Summary: Kiseki Oharu is a girl from the real world falls into the Ouran world. She is basically looking to cause trouble but soon finds a friendship and perhaps love.

Chapter:1  
  
"My head hurts," I cried as I found myself waking up in a posh bedroom.

"What the hell?!" I yelped as I studied my lavish surrounding. "Miss, you are going to be late," bowed a man by the door.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Hideki Ryugi," he answered. He looked like Sebastian from black butler. Dark and handsome devilish looks and very anime. I ran to the bathroom.

I had long black hair and onyx eyes(look at my profile pic) with a slightly tan complexion.

"What the-"

"Miss Ohara is everything okay?" asked Hideki.

No! I'm in a an anime.

Wait! I'm in an anime-perfect! I'm rich so no longer have to be that hell hole orphanage. So this works out better. It would be even cool if I was in a Bleach anime!

"So what school?" I asked.

"Ouran Academy," he answered at me feeling my forehead.

That damn cross dressing anime?!

Noooooo! Actually I always had a secret dream of dressing like a guy.

"Are you alright?"

"I want the boys uniform," I said as I was not interested in that yellow marshmellow.

He smiled. "That's what I assumed." He pulled out the boys uniform.

"Also cut my hair," I instructed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had the same hairstyle as the Misaki from Kaicho wa maid-sama- the episode where she crossdressers.

Hmm- I make a handsome guy. It would be fun to put the moves on Haruhi...

It's going to be fun because I hacked into the files of the school and changed my gender.

Everything worked out for me. I am Kiseki Ohara. My parents died when I was 6 years old in a car crash. Ohara owns many hot springs and amusement parks. Most of its money comes from disney world as we have a bunk of shares there.

Hideki Ryuga is my caretaker. He basically is like an older brother figure who home schooled me until he decided I should leave and have friends.

"You know I'm not Kiseki. Well Kiseki living in this house," I said looking at Hideki as he stopped the limo.

He smiled a secretive one. "You are very good at hacking the systems," he noted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who I said I am. I am Hideki Ryuga your keeper. The other world didn't have much for you. So I brought you somewhere else," he said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I got bored so I thought you can make it interesting," he grinned.

"That's a line I heard Ryuk tell Light in death note. I don't trust you?" I glared.

He stopped the car. "Have a good day at school Sir," he then opened my door.

I glared at him. Then complied out the car.

So basically I can't trust my own butler who can I trust? *dramatic sigh in defeat*

"The new student, please introduce myself," said the teacher.

I need to make a good impression. Think about what fan girls like...

"Kiseki Oharu, I like very little things and hate a lot of things, my hobbies should concern a few," I said.

"He's cool and mysterious!"

"So hot!"

"I wonder if he is single?"

"He looks like the type of forbidden guy,"

Forbidden guy is a type?

"Kiseki-kun please sit next to Hikaru-kun," said the sensei and the boy put his hand up.

It seems Haruhi already met the host club- I noted her sitting there.

After class the twins hijacked Haruhi and took her to Music room3. After the teacher informed me the importance of joining a club I decided to go to the Host Club as my first choice.

"Welcome!"

A bunch of roses hit me. "Eh? A guy?" said Tamaki confused.

"Isn't he the new kid," said Hikaru.

"I didn't know he was gay," said Kaoru.

"Don't be rude, you two. He is probably lost," pointed out Haruhi.

"Actually, I'm looking for a club to join," I said. A few girls walked in and stared at me. "Kiseki-kun are you joining the host club?" asked the girl.

Before saying no, Tamaki shouted: "Of coarse this is the new member. Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi make your little brother feel welcomed!" he cried.

"Don't decide things for people," mumbled Haruhi.

"How interesting, the only thing I can find on you is that Oharu's own a lot of hotsprings and you hold lots of assets with disney world," said Kyoya.

"Wow, Kyo-chan can't find a lot about Ki-chan!" cried Hani wide eyed.

Kyoya gave me a look. I returned it with smirk. "I have a very private life," I grinned. Then I turned to a girl. "You look cute, want to spend time with me," I grinned.

"Mommy! Kiseki is taking his father's clients!" cried Tamaki as they watched the girl follow Kiseki to a couch like a dog. "He will be good for our profits," said Kyoya taking his notebook.

"-but I don't trust him. Keep an eye on him everyone," he warned all the hosts.

After hosting, Kyoya approached me. "May I have your cell number so I can contact you on other events we may have," said Kyoya. I quickly jotted it down and looked at Haruhi wiping the tables.

She has to pay her debt.

"Also home address," said Kyoya.

"Unnecessary, you will always be able to contact me on my cellphone," I said.

"Aww, tell us about your middle school. We are your friends now," said Hani.

"I was home schooled. Never had friends," I said flippantly which was partly true. I went to school. I had friends but not close friends. I was an odd person. People didn't accept the perverted side to me or my odd interests. I had good acquaintances friends though.

Hani looked tearful. "I'm sorry I didn't know," he cried and hugged me. "It's okay," I said patting his head awkwardly. His eyes widened and smiled.

"Yeah, hug Usa-chan!" he said and I did so without a second thought.

"Now I see, your loneliness makes it harder for you too trust others. Oh what a sad life to live without the comfort of friends or playing with ones comrades. As king I will make it my duty to earn your trust!" declared the dramatic king.

I pulled Haruhi on my lap. "How about we begin our trust session. Want to come to my house?" I asked holding her chin.

"Hey, let go of Haruhi!" shouted Hikaru pulling her off me. "Haruhi is a boy!" yelled Tamaki.

"Conventional thinking was never my thing. Besides I know a girls body well," I grinned.

"He knows!" yelled Hikaru. He pulled out a baseball bat.

Where the hell he pull that out from? O.O

"Takashi, save Ki-chan!" shouted Hani. I was suddenly pulled up away from the twins reach. "Thanks senpai!" I said.

"I trust you would keep this a secret," said Kyoya. "Sure! Though I want to go on a date with Haruhi," I said.

"NO!" Yelled Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I can't accept such a pervert to be with my darling Haruhi!" Yelled the blonde.

"I don't care if people find out I'm a girl," interrupted Haruhi.

Mori put me down next to Honey giving me an odd look.

"I think Ki-chan just wants to have a day out with friends. Do you mind if I come on the date too?" asked Hani.

"Hmm... Only you," I said.

"I guess that's okay," said Kyoya who ignoring the crying blonde.

"Anyway, he would have to ask Haruhi's dad first," he said with an evil look in his eye. The twins and Tamaki also looked evil.

Ahhh Ranka! How shall approach. Oh just tell him the truth. Well part of the truth.

"Okay, I will talk to Haruhi's dad today!" I declared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"My dad might not be home," recalled Haruhi when we got to the door. The whole host club was with us.

"Not to worry, I have informed Ranka of this," assured Kyoya. The twins giggled evilly.

"How kind of you," I muttered sarcastically thinking over my game plan.

"I can't watch this murder!" cried Tamaki.

"I don't know why you guys came but you're staying outside," I said.

"Of coarse, we don't want to be witnesses to a murder," stated Kyoya adjusting his glasses.

"Haruhi- you stay outside with them too. This is a talk between date and father," I declared opening the door and walking in.

"So you're the playboy Kyoya-kun told me all about," said Ranka darkly obviously he was trying to intimidate me holding a knife in the kitchen as he cut an apple.

I pulled my shirt revealing my binding underneath. "Actually I'm a playgirl," I corrected. I had no shame really to flash as the man fell on the floor with a thud.

"So Ranka-san how are you in games?" I asked innocently putting my shirt back down.

**No-ones POV:**

Meanwhile...  
  
"There was a bang!"

"Does Haruhi's dad own a gun?"

"Listen men! We must go in before he murders our new host obviously my new son needs to be educated in behaviour but murder is not an option to deal wiith him," said Tamaki.

"Murder is never an option," pointed out Haruhi.

"Mori-senpai," said Tamaki.

"Don't go breaking other peoples doors. Its open!" Yelled Haruhi opening the door for them to reveal both Ranka and Kiseki sitting down and looking at outfits.

"Haruhi would look cute in the pink one. Do you think you could curl her hair?" Kiseki asked.

"Her hair is kind of short... What do you think about these shoes?" Ranka suggested pulling out a brown saddle.

"She will cute but we might do a lot of walking I don't want her to feel uncomfortable," pointed out Kiseki he then turned his gaze to the frozen host club. Well everyone was frozen besides Hani, Kyoya and Mori.

Kyoya and Mori just had identical raised eyebrows.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Tamaki.

"-that-that's my line," coughed Haruhi starring wide eyed.

"Oh we are picking outfits for our date," Kiseki grinned smugly.

Tamaki fainted dramatically while the twins glared at Kiseki.

"Haruhi's dad why would you let Haruhi date a playboy?!" questioned Tamaki crying as he melted on the ground.

... Anime is so cool.

"Yeah, he is also a pervert!" Yelled the twins.

Those guys should be the last ones talking.

"Kiseki is so cool! He has the forbidden guy atmosphere," said Ranka dreamily while Kiseki smirked giving the host a triumphed look.

"See you tomorrow. Haruhi-chan and Hani-senpai," grinned Kiseki walking out.

Outside, I then realised I didn't know my way back home. This is a predicament. Then a limo drove up. Hideki walked out holding the door for me. "How did you know where I was?" I questioned.

"Well when you need me I will always be there master," he said.

"You need to tell me the real reason I am in this world," I said.

"What if I tell you this was the world you were born in and I just brought you back," he said.

"I would assume you were lying because for all I know this could be a dream," I said.

Though my usual dreams have me saving Uchiha Itachi from his duck butt brother or glomping Hitsugaya Toshiro

Hideki looked I don't think I can really understand him. I turned around this conversation was over.

Damn! I'm never going to find out what happens in the end of Naruto T.T.

**What you guys think?  
Reviews only makes me wanna updateXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran Hosts**

**Thank you for favouriting and following!**

**Mesprit- I'm glad you like it. You made my day I hope you enjoy the date.**

**Chibisensei110787****- Thank you for being my first review. Tell me how you feel about the next chapter.**

Chapter: 2  
  
"So, are the rumours true about Kiseki-kun and Haruhi-kun?" asked a girl.

"You saw how Kiseki-kun was latched on Haruhi. It's like after two people had a passionate night. Oh... Kiseki-kuns eyes are so lustful!" cried her friend.

I smirked as I saw the twins fuming. Our date was arranged for the weekend.

Tamaki soul came out while Kyoya continued on his lap top.

Hani and Mori were doing things as usual.

"So Kiseki-kun do you like girls too?" asked Renge.

"Actually, I'm mostly interested in the opposite sex. Though same sex relationships are not to be judged," I said.

Kyoya looked up from his lap top realising something. "Ohh solved the cure for the common cold?" I asked.

"Actually I may have discovered something more interesting," he said smirking at me. "You like same sex relationships?" I asked innocently as I did not like that smirk.

He gave me a flat stare. I walked away... Really that guy creeps me out

*walk steadily away*

"So, where are you planing on taking Hani and Haruhi?" asked the twins.

"Do you two really want to know?" I asked licking Kaoru's cheek.

"Kyaa!" cried the girls. Kaoru's face was red. Oh it's fun pretending to be a guy! Hiding my smirk I walked off to Hani. "So excited senpai?" I questioned sitting next to him.

"Yeah, hey can Takashi come too?" asked Hani. "Would love for Mori-senpai to come but it wouldn't be fair. I would then have to invite everyone. You were the exception before because you are so cute. I also have a secret thing for 3-somes," I said seductively.

"A what?" questioned Hani.

"He said he wants to eat cake with you," said Mori.

"Oh! I want to eat cake with you too!" grinned Hani.

He's just so cute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No-ones POV:

Tamaki, Mori, Kyoya and the twins watched from the bush as Haruhi and Hani waited by the fountain.

"Making a girl wait? How despicable!" cried Tamaki.

They watched as Kiseki appeared wearing black jeans and a dark green jacket with sneakers. A few girls were blushing as they caught sight of him.

"Sorry I'm late! Some girl wouldn't let me go," said Kiseki ticked off.

Kiseki pretended not see the rest of the host club huddled behind a tree and put his arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"Hey, you look cute," he said.

"What about me Ki-chan?" asked Hani dressed in a cute sailor outfit.

"You are so adorable cute," Kiseki said. "Shall we have cake," Kiseki continued.

Kiseki POV:

"I'm going to the bathroom," announced Haruhi after we ordered. I sat with Hani who looked around excitedly.

Rich kid probably doesn't get out much.

"So, Ki-chan why are you dressed like a boy?" asked Hani instantly. I looked at him shocked. Well I can't underestimate a third year karate champion.

Normal POV:

Meanwhile...

"Can you hear what they are saying?" asked Hikaru.

"No, where is my dear Haruhi!?" demanded Tamaki. "Boss, she excused herself to the bathroom," said Kaoru rolling his eyes.

"You guys stop moving! They will catch us," growled Hikaru who was annoyed now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you just don't like the girl school uniform and you want to just tease Tama-chan," said Hani nodding his head. Kiseki ran her hand through her short hair as Hani studied the eccentric girl.

"You're really cool Ki-chan!" he said as he began digging into the ice cream.

Then Haruhi appeared. Kiseki pulled her on her lap. "Want me to feed you?" Kiseki asked seductively.

She leaned onto Kiseki's chest. "Kiseki, you're a girl," she said wide eyed.

Kiseki went onto a similar explanation she had given others.

"You're just like the twins," said Haruhi sitting on her own seat.

"Well, don't you want to get them back for things they have done to you. I mean those two look like pranksters and Tamaki going on about commoners. Don't you wanna have a bit of fun?" Kiseki asked her.

"They are a little annoying but there is never ill intent behind their actions," pointed out Haruhi.

"Neither is my little game. I just want to have some fun with them," Kiseki grinned mischievously.

"You're just going to do as you like," sighed Haruhi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki and the twins watched in despair as Kiseki, Hani and Haruhi were being mistaken for a young couple.

"So is this your son?" asked an elderly couple. "They look like high school students!" growled Hikaru as Tamaki looked like he was turning blue.

"We are still-" began Haruhi but was interrupted by Kiseki. "Why yes, we are expecting our second next year," grinned Kiseki patting Haruhi's stomach.

"WHAT!" yelled Tamaki.

"Senpai?" questioned Haruhi as the elderly couple walked away.

"Haruhi! How could you not tell your father!? How can you not tell me how this BEAST defiled you. Stolen your virtue, this is terrible! He must be removed from the host club. I will protect you and the child you carry from this demonic man!" yelled Tamaki pointing his finger at Kiseki.

...

Kiseki POV:

I couldn't pretend anymore. This idiot is too funny. I fell on the floor laughing even banging my fist on the pavement.

"Oh, my you... YOU! And the TWINS!... I think I hurt my rib! Ow!... Hahhahahahahahaahahahahaha" I cried tears falling down my cheek.

"Boss, Haruhi isn't pregnant," said Kaoru.

"Neither can Kiseki biologically make Haruhi pregnant because Kiseki is a girl," explained Kyoya.

I stopped laughing. Tamaki and the twins froze.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"When you said: 'I actually like people of the opposite sex though same sex relationships aren't to be judged.' You did not once mention or state yourself as a man," said Kyoya.

"Brilliant deduction Watson," I grinned.

"Kyo-chan that was good, I only realised when I hugged Ki-chan," said Hani.

Oh my did Hani feel me up 0.O

"Wait, so why were you were pretending to be a guy?" asked Kaoru.

"Well firstly I hated the thought of wearing that ugly yellow marshmellow and secondly I wanted to mess with you when I found out Haruhi was a girl," I grinned evilly.

...

...

"Oh wonderful! Haruhi you have a little sister!" cried Tamaki.

This guy is an idiot.

**Please review my lovely readers:)**


End file.
